


Lezioni di ballo

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, dance lessons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock conduceva, trascinando John attraverso la stanza con movimenti esperti e agili, la mano destra chiusa intorno a quella del medico e la sinistra poggiata sulla sua spalla. Poteva appena percepire la pressione di quella di John poggiata sulla sua schiena; eppure quel contatto, tanto lieve quanto bello, gli faceva battere il cuore con una potenza che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. <br/>Nonostante fosse passata meno di un’ora dall’inizio della loro lezione di ballo, il medico aveva già imparato tutti i movimenti base e sembrava essere in grado di condurre un valzer semplice nel modo corretto. Ma Holmes non voleva separarsi da Watson così in fretta, non voleva che quel momento finisse. Aveva bisogno di sentire l’amico vicino a sé almeno un’ultima volta prima di lasciarlo andare definitivamente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lezioni di ballo

 

_Solo chi ama senza speranza conosce il vero amore.  
_

**_Pablo Neruda_ **

 

 

 Sherlock non aveva idea del perché avesse accettato di fare una cosa del genere.

 Quando il dottor Watson gli aveva chiesto di dargli lezioni di ballo, dato che non sapeva da che parte si cominciava e avrebbe dovuto aprire le danze insieme a Mary al matrimonio, dopo un momento di esitazione e perplessità, Holmes aveva acconsentito. Il fatto era che non gli era chiaro il perché avesse detto di sì. La sua mente continuava a gridargli che era un errore madornale, che se già era complicato lasciar andare John, in quel modo la situazione non avrebbe fatto che complicarsi ulteriormente, ma il suo cuore – quella parte di se stesso che aveva sempre tentato di reprimere, non riuscendoci, suo malgrado – gli aveva invece sussurrato il contrario, prevalendo alla fine sulla ragione.

 Avrebbe tanto voluto dire di no, ma non ci era riuscito. Forse perché voleva che il matrimonio di John fosse perfetto e insegnargli a ballare era un modo per contribuire a rendere tutto migliore. O forse perché John gli era mancato così tanto in quei due anni, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per avere un contatto con lui.

 In ogni caso, qualunque fosse la ragione che l’avesse portato a rispondere sì a quella richiesta, era quella che aveva portato i due coinquilini a ritrovarsi a Baker Street, con tende e porte chiuse, a ballare stretti l’uno all’altro sulle note di un valzer che il consulente investigativo aveva composto tempo prima in un momento di noia.

 Sherlock conduceva, trascinando John attraverso la stanza con movimenti esperti e agili, la mano destra chiusa intorno a quella del medico e la sinistra poggiata sulla sua spalla. Poteva appena percepire la pressione di quella di John poggiata sulla sua schiena; eppure quel contatto, tanto lieve quanto bello, gli faceva battere il cuore con una potenza che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

 Nonostante fosse passata meno di un’ora dall’inizio della loro lezione di ballo, il medico aveva già imparato tutti i movimenti base e sembrava essere in grado di condurre un valzer semplice nel modo corretto. Ma Holmes non voleva separarsi da Watson così in fretta, non voleva che quel momento finisse. Aveva bisogno di sentire l’amico vicino a sé almeno un’ultima volta prima di lasciarlo andare definitivamente.

 Gli occhi dei due erano incatenati gli uni agli altri, blu nel blu, legati da una forza invisibile e magnetica che non sembrava voler permettere loro di rompere quel contatto visivo.

 Sherlock non poté fare a meno di pensare, che non fossero mai stati così vicini prima di allora. C’erano stati momenti in cui avevano avuto qualche contatto – durato appena qualche secondo – ma mai come quello, così intimo e profondo, nella sua semplicità.

 Quando la musica rallentò, anche i movimenti dei due coinquilini si fecero più lenti, trasformandosi in un ondeggiare calmo e delicato.

 Il dottore poggiò il capo sulla spalla dell’amico, chiudendo gli occhi e aumentando la presa delle mani sul corpo dell’altro quasi a volerlo stringere maggiormente a sé. I loro corpi, inevitabilmente arrivarono a toccarsi. I loro petti, prima separati da una breve ma invalicabile distanza, adesso si toccavano e così le loro gambe.

 «Mi sei mancato.» sussurrò John.

 Sherlock, quasi inconsapevolmente, accennò un sorriso. Sentì il suo cuore accelerare ancora e pregò che l’amico non si accorgesse di quanto stesse battendo velocemente e violentemente contro la sua casa toracica.

 «Mi mancava sentirti così vicino.» proseguì John, sollevando il capo e volgendo lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi del consulente investigativo.

 I loro nasi si sfiorarono e la vicinanza dei loro visi, permise loro di carpire ogni sfumatura e ogni ombra degli occhi dell’altro.

 Holmes sembrava rapito da quello sguardo, immobile di fronte alla sua profondità e intensità, ma era anche consapevole che quella vicinanza era pericolosa. Sarebbe bastato un istante per perdere il controllo e rovinare tutto.

 «Io sono sempre vicino a te, John.» fece notare Sherlock, parlando flebilmente per nascondere la mancanza di fiato che quella vicinanza gli stava provocando. «Anche quando credevi che io non ci fossi, ero lì.»

 Per un momento Watson rimase in silenzio, percorrendo ogni centimetro del viso del consulente investigativo con i suoi occhi azzurri. Era lo stesso di due anni prima, lo stesso con cui aveva condiviso tutto dopo l’Afghanistan, ma allo stesso tempo era come se stesse guardando uno sconosciuto. Due anni erano bastati a cambiare, in un certo senso ad ammorbidirlo e renderlo più vulnerabile, tanto che sembrava spoglio di ogni difesa e maschera sotto lo sguardo del suo migliore amico.

 «Se io ti baciassi, cosa faresti?» soffiò Sherlock sulla bocca dell’amico, riportandolo alla realtà, e continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

 «Sherlock…» tentò di protestare John, ma il consulente investigativo lo bloccò.

 «Ti prego, John. Ti prego, lascia che ti baci.» lo implorò. «Solo questo e poi ti lascerò andare.» promise. Non gli aveva mai confessato i suoi sentimenti, non aveva pianificato di farlo. Ma in quel momento, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare, che l’avrebbe perso, l’unica cosa che voleva era un ultimo ricordo a cui aggrapparsi per poter andare avanti.

 John ci pensò per un momento. Sarebbe stato solo un bacio, dopotutto. Un bacio senza importanza, per giunta. Lui non provava nulla per Sherlock. Non più, almeno. Che senso aveva negarglielo? Non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti di Mary, certo, ma se lei non fosse mai venuta a saperlo non ne avrebbe sofferto.

 Per questo il medico tirò maggiormente l’amico verso di sé in modo che i loro corpi fossero ancora più a contatto, poi annuì. «Ok.» sussurrò senza mai rompere il contatto visivo. «Ok, baciami.»

 Sherlock a quel punto si mosse in avanti e le sue labbra si incastrarono perfettamente su quelle di John. Chiuse gli occhi e gli accarezzò il volto con una mano, godendosi ogni istante di quel bacio che tanto aveva desiderato.

 Quando si allontanò da Watson, puntò gli occhi in quelli di lui e accennò un sorriso. «Grazie.» sussurrò, poi liberò John dalla sua presa e fece un passo indietro. «Non avrai più bisogno di me. Hai imparato tutto ciò che c’è da sapere.»

 «Perché mi stai lasciando andare?» domandò John, ancora immobile con le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, osservando il suo coinquilino indietreggiare fino alla poltrona. «Hai sempre combattuto per ottenere quello che volevi.» fece notare il dottore. «Perché con me non l’hai fatto?»

 «Perché era troppo tardi.»

 Solo in quel momento Watson si accorse che il suo sentimento era stato ricambiato e che nonostante la lontananza sembrasse averlo sopito, in realtà non ci era riuscita. E soprattutto si rese conto che probabilmente Sherlock aveva ragione. Era troppo tardi.

 «Avresti potuto provarci comunque.» replicò John.

 Holmes scosse il capo.

 Watson abbassò lo sguardo sentendo tutte le sue certezze crollare in meno di qualche secondo. Il mondo sembrava sgretolarsi sotto i suoi occhi, la terra stava per cedere sotto i suoi piedi trascinandolo a fondo, tra la cenere e la polvere.

 Con un bacio tutto era andato perso.

 Ma in quel mondo traballante esisteva un ancora e John si sarebbe aggrappato ad essa con tutte le sue forze, anche se avesse significato mette in discussione tutto.

 Era lì, a pochi passi da lui, il suo porto sicuro, la sua ancora, il suo posto. E solo in quel momento il dottore riuscì a vederli chiaramente, come se la nebbia si fosse diradata.

 John si mosse in avanti e con due passi coprì la distanza che lo separava da Sherlock. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo tirò verso di sé in modo che le loro labbra si incontrassero nuovamente.

 Sherlock non esitò. Circondò il petto dell’amico con le braccia e chiudendo gli occhi si abbandonò completamente a quel bacio e al suo John. E fu come tornare a casa. Come se in tutti quei mesi dal suo ritorno a Londra, solo in quel momento, fra le braccia di John, fosse realmente tornato a casa.

 Sembrò durare un’eternità e allo stesso tempo solo qualche istante. L’infinito e il nulla racchiusi in un bacio.

 Quando i due si separarono, a corto di fiato, rimasero con le fronti a contatto, gli occhi serrati e il sapore delle labbra dell’altro delle proprie. Indugiarono, stretti l’uno nella braccia dell’altro, Sherlock accarezzando la schiena del suo dottore e John con le dita intrecciate ai capelli dell’amico. Quel contatto era troppo dolce e intimo per romperlo. Troppo desiderato per porvi fine.

 A rompere il silenzio che li aveva avvolti, fu Sherlock. «Perché l’hai fatto?» gli domandò a fior di labbra.

 «Perché se tu non vuoi combattere per noi due, qualcuno dovrà pur farlo.»

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera, miei cari lettori :) da quanto non ci si vede, eh? xD  
> Dunque, nonostante l’altro giorno stessi seguendo un’interessante lezione all’università, qualcosa mi ha distratto. E quel qualcosa era la Johnlock♥ perché la Johnlock non dorme mai. È sempre lì in attesa che una persona sia annoiata o impegnata e salta fuori colpendoti alle spalle.  
> È proprio quello che mi è successo ;) e il risultato è stato questo. Un missing moments a cui i nostri due dolcissimi Sherlock e John hanno solamente accennato in “The sign of Three” ovvero il momento in cui Sherlock insegna a John a ballare per il suo matrimonio ♥_♥ Ok, sorvoliamo sul fatto che il nostro dottore stesse sposando Mary ^_^”   
> Come già vi avevo accennato, anche la più innocente delle storie si trasforma in una Johnlock♥, ma che posso dire? Quando una OTP è così meravigliosa, splendida e dolce non c’è niente da fare… la Johnlock è spontanea :)  
> Spero tanto che vi sia piaciuto e se siete arrivati fino a qui a godervi tutto questo sproloquio, grazie♥ A voi decidere se John e Sherlock torneranno insieme o se alla fine John sposerà Mary… io l’ho buttata lì, la parte più bella è immaginare ;)  
> A presto, Eli♥
> 
> P.s. anche se mi dimentico sempre di dirlo, almeno questa volta mi sono imposta di farlo…  
> Questi personaggi purtroppo non mi appartengono. Sono di proprietà della BBC, di Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat e soprattutto Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.


End file.
